Pump More Through My Veins
by FreckledSatan
Summary: L.A.'s most popular lesbians are hiding something. A secret that has been kept between them and just them and when Shane threatens to tell someone who she truly cares about, things will explode.
1. Chapter 1

It floated just a few feet above the window. It's red eyes staring into the house. There wasn't anyone home except for a man and a woman. No kids, no pets…it would be quick. The monster smiled it's sick grin and opened the window with its long pale fingers. It floated in silently and sat frozen in the air above the bed. The man's pants and shirt were on the ground as well as the girl's. The creature couldn't see the girl's face from here but she could see the man. He had curly, sandy brown hair. His eyes were closed shut and his mouth was wide open as loud snores poured out. The monster ran it's cold fingers over his face gently and scratched his cheek. He snorted and opened his eyes groggily. It snapped it's hand over his mouth and held a finger to its lips. He started to panic, his eyes going wide and his body starting to squirm. This was the monster's favorite part. Watching them get scared.

His arms flailed and grabbed at it but it was stronger. It grabbed his wrist and twisted hard enough to snap it. He almost screamed but the monster sunk it's teeth into his neck before he could. The blood flowed into its mouth and wet its tongue. This monster sucked harder, like an evil little parasite and brought out even more. He went pale and started to go quiet. It scratched it's nails down his chest and left horrifying marks that looked as if he'd been hacked into with a knife.

When his blood was gone it pulled away and took a breath. The blood dripped from the being's thin lips and sharp fangs.

Now for the girl.

It floated to the left side of the bed and looked down at her. She was laying on her side and sleeping soundly even though the man next to her was now dead.

The creature above her levitated down just in front of her and turned her over as gently as it's thin fingers could manage. The creature was shocked. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was raven black and her face long, pale, and thin. Her lips were bright pink even in in the dark and her eyes were closed gently. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, lifting her small breasts up and down slowly. The creature looked her over and ran it's hand over her face. The girl shivered and pulled the blankets up higher around her. The creature pulled away. It couldn't hurt a girl as beautiful as her. Without a sound the creature flew out the window and smashed it with its fist, waking the girl who sat up, saw the man next to her, and began to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I don't know what happened…. Tim and I went to bed and I heard something break…when I woke up… H-He was just dead. He was all cut up and…"

She stopped talking and burst into tears. Jenny Shecter, a 23 year old Jewish girl who had just moved here to be with her boyfriend Tim a year and a half ago had just gone through what would be one of the worst experiences of her life. Like she said, he had been hacked to death. At least that's what the police report said.

"Ms. Shecter, do you have any idea of who might've done this? Any enemies? Did Tim get in an argument with someone?"

The police officer across from her asked. He was a large black man with a bushy gray mustache and eyes that seemed to calm her. His partner was a small Mexican woman with her hair pulled back into a right bun. She seemed very intense.

"No… He got into an argument with his brother on the phone but he lives all the way in Ohio."

Jenny sniffled.

"What was the argument about?"

"Something about him coming home for the summer but it wasn't a big deal. It's not something he would've killed him over."

The police officer nodded and wiped his hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Alright. Well that's all we'll ask you tonight. See if maybe there's a place you can sleep for tonight. We'll keep in touch."

The officer said and walked out with his partner. Jenny stayed put, crying at the desk of the police officer's interrogation room.

When Jenny pulled herself together as well as she could considering her boyfriend had just been murdered right next to her in the same bed, she went back home to see the beautiful house she lived in, guarded off with police tape. She watched them carry Tim's body out in a bag and into an ambulance. She wiped away tears and headed to the shed that Tim had turned into her writing studio. At least she had access to her laptop. But all her clothes were still in the house and she wouldn't be able to go in the house for the next two or three days, however long it took the police to find as much evidence as they could.

She sighed and went to her studio where she lay on the small couch near the big window that faced the neighbors' pool. The pool was blocked by a fence but sometimes she could hear them out there talking and swimming. Jenny lay her face deep in the pillow and began to shake out of fear of being alone. Whoever killed Tim might come back for her… with that thought in her head she became paranoid and was now certain that she wouldn't be able sleep.

"Fuck."

She sighed and pulled her knees against her chest. Jenny jumped as something loudly knocked against the shed door. She got up slowly and grabbed the letter opener she had on her desk.

"I have a knife!"

She yelled.

"Jenny? It's Tina and Bette."

A voice called back through the door.

Jenny sighed with relief and opened it.

"Jen what's going on? They won't tell us anything? Are you and Tim alright?"

Tina asked, her voice sounded worried.

"Um… No actually. Tim's well…he's dead."

She said sadly.

"What?"

Bette asked.

"Somebody murdered him."

Jenny started to cry.

"Oh my god."

Tina hugged her. Bette stood in disbelief. They'd only talked to Jenny a couple times since she'd moved here and that was when Tim had introduced them.

"Was it a robbery?"

Bette asked.

"No, the window was broken and he had been cut up. That was it."

Jenny sobbed.

"The window was broken?"

Tina repeated. Bette's eyes widened as she looked at Tina again.

"Jenny, why don't you come stay with us? I'm sure you don't wanna be alone."

Bette offered. Jenny looked up at the tall, brown eyed woman.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's alright. Come on, you can have the guest room."

"Thank you guys…so much."

Jenny sniffled and followed them back to their house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning guys."

Shane said as she walked into The Planet, L.A's most prestigious lesbian bar and cafe. Her friends were all sitting around the table they usually inhabited. Bette, Alice, Dana, Kit, and Helena. They were all sipping coffee and talking. They all became suddenly silent when shane sat in her usual seat next to Alice, the perky blonde.

"What?"

Shane asked, looking confused.

"Have you fed recently?"

Bette asked, her large brown eyes staring deep into Shane's blue gems.

"Hm?"

She asked.

"Have you?"

Bette's voice strengthened.

"Yeah...yeah I did. Last night, why?"

She answered.

"Was it in the city?"

Dana asked, holding Alice's hand.

"Yeah. Well the first one was."

Shane shrugged.

"Why are you guys acting so weird? What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you fed on our neighbor Shane."

Bette hissed.

"Oh..."

Shane looked at the table. She scratched her head.

"I can explain okay? I've been trying to stop smoking and when I do that I get stressed and I get twice as hungry as usual. I was going by your house to say hello and I could just _smell_ them in there. I couldn't help myself."

Shane whispered.

"Shane...you can't do that. You know, what we are, if people knew...we'd be hunted down immediately."

Dana whispered back, squeezing Alice's hand.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Shane nodded. Bette leaned in.

"Next time you hunt in the city and leave a mess like that. I'll kill you."

She threatened. She moved her upper lip just a bit so her right fang showed. It glimmered in the morning sunlight. Shane backed away a bit, Bette grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"I will snap your neck and rip off your god damn head if I have to, is that clear?"

"Y-yes."

Shane pulled away. Bette put her hand back on the table. Everyone stared blankly at Bette. Alice put her hand on Shane's thigh, reassuring her and trying to calm her down. Shane set her hand on Alice's. Bettelooked over her shoulder towards the back of the cafe.

"You need to find a way to kill the one you left behind. Her."

She pointed, following her line of sight. Shane turned her head, her jaw dropped. It was the beautiful, raven-haired girl that she had spared just the night before. She was sitting next to Tina, wearing what looked like Bette's clothes because they were a bit too big.

"She's staying in our house while Angelica is just starting to feed. You have to get rid of her."

Bette said.

"Okay. I will. Don't worry about it."

Shane stood up.

"Shane."

Alice said.

"What?"

"Just be careful."

Alice shrugged. Shane smirked. Alice always made her feel better.

"Oh hey Shane."

Tina stood up as Shane made her way to the small couch where her and Jenny were sitting. She furrowed her brows at Shane before walking over to the coffee table to join her friends. Shane sat down across from Jenny. She looked so small and dainty sitting next to huge cushions.

"Uh...hi."

Shane smiled crookedly.

"Hi."

The girl replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm Shane."

She put her hand out to the dark haired girl who put her small hand in her and shook it gently. Shane felt a tenseness in her chest. It didn't feel like the usual blood thirsty hunger. But nervousness.

"Jenny. Jenny Schecter."

She said again in that tiny voice.

"Jenny Schecter? The writer?"

"Yeah. Some Of Her Parts, I wrote it."

She smiled. Shane's jaw dropped.

"Wow, I've read that book hundreds of times. I mean I really relate to it. I grew up on the streets. It was...hard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Papers! Papers!"

The boy on the street corner yelled, holiding up a bundle of newspaper as businessmen passed him on the sidewalk.

"Ten cents a paper! Only ten cents!"

He yelled.

"I'll take one."

A tall, tan, curly-haired woman said to him. The boy smiled and handed her one, holding out his hand for his ten cents.

"Thank you."

The woman said before starting to walk away.

"Ma'am!"

The boy called, chasing after her.

"Yes?"

She looked down at him.

"You gave me fifteen cents. It was only ten."

"Yes, the five cents is a tip."

She said, laughing.

"R-Really?"

He asked.

"Yes. You look like you could use the food money."

She ruffled his short hair. The boy smiled at her, his slim face was long and had sharp cheek bones and large bags under his eyes that were bright and hopeful. His small body was incredibly tall, lanky, and pale. He looked almost sickly.

"Do you have parents, young man?"

The woman asked.

"No, ma'am."

He answered.

"Siblings?"

"No ma'am."

"A home?"

"I sleep in the alley a few blocks away from here."

He answered quietly.

"Hm. It appears you do need the money more than I thought. Come, leave the papers."

"But miss, I have to sell them."

He protested.

"Where I'm taking you, you will not. Now, leave the papers and follow me."

He set down his papers and followed after her, his change jingling in his pocket.

The woman led him through the streets for nearly an hour. He was beginning to think the woman may be a loon. A very rich loon. Just when he was going to ask her where they were going, she led him to a huge house at the end of a dirt path, surrounded by large, beautiful trees.

"Wow."

He said.

"Thank you. I own it."

"How? How are you this wealthy?"

He asked.

"Well, when you're the only doctor in town, you make much more money than you could ever wish for young man."

"Wait, you're Doctor English?"

He asked. Doctor English was well-known throughout the town for saving the lives of many. Especially pregnant women who came very close to dying during child birth. The doctor was praised so highly you'd never think that Doctor English was a woman.

"Yes. And you are?"

She asked kindly.

"Shane."

The boy said, tipping his hat.

"Shane? No last name?"

"No ma'am. Just Shane."

The boy shrugged, crookedly smiling. The doctor smiled back, but only with her lips.

"Well shall we?"

"Shall we what miss?"

He asked.

"Carry on. Into my home. If you're going to be my assisstant you'll have to know where to go throughout the home."

She walked forward.

"Assisstant?"

"Yes. Why do you think I pulled you off the streets?"

She laughed, grabbing his small hand.

"I'll show you where my office is. That's where I spend most of my time."

Shane followed her through the path, through the trees, and into the house. It was huge. Double staircases leading up to the second floor of four. There were mulitple restrooms, dining rooms, a dining table large enough to seat fifty, a library and so many rooms it was hard to keep count. There was also a swimming pool outback. Shane was in complete awe.

"Come on Shane."

Doctor English grabbed his hand and led him up the left staircase. There were multiple rooms on the first floor too. Most of the doors were closed though.

"What's in those rooms?"

He asked.

"Sleeping patients. The first floor is for the patients that are too sickly to walk. These are the ones expected to die."

She whispered. Shane nodded.

"My office is on the second floor."

She led him into a small, box shaped, dead end hallway.

"Miss English, this hallway is an end."

He said.

"No Shane, it's an elevator."

She giggled.

"A what?"

"An elevator. It takes you up to the other floors so you don't have to walk up all those stairs. Watch."

She said, pressing a button. Suddenly the floor rumbled beneath their feet as the box started to lift. Shane gasped and clung to the doctor's arm.

"It's okay Shane."

She said, hugging him. Shane hugged her back. The elevator stopped. Shane still held on.

"You can let go now Shane, it's okay."

"I...I don't want to let go."

He said. This was the first time he's been hugged in years. Ever since his mother died he hadn't encountered a hug.

"You don't have to. It's okay."

She returned his hug, squeezing him tight. He finally let go.

"My office is on this floor."

Doctor English led him down the hallway. The doors to these rooms were open and people were walking around. Mostly children, some on crutches.

"This is the children's floor. The adults are my nurses. Most of them don't have parents. A lot of them come from the orphanage. Some of them fake injuries so they can stay somewhere warm for the night. I let them stay a few days and then ask them to leave, of course giving them money before they go."

She said.

"Doctor, why would you take _me_ in when all these children need it so much more than me?"

Shane asked, struggling to keep up with the long-legged woman.

"Because Shane, I see something great in you."

She answered, opening a large door to a room.

"Here it is."

"You're home!"

A blonde woman said as she swept off the doctor's dusty desk.

"Hello my love."

She smiled, opening her arms to the blonde woman. The woman hugged her and planted a kiss on the doctor's lips. Shane's eyes widened.

"Tinasha this is Shane. He's going to be my assisstant."

"Well hello. I'm Tinasha, the doctor's main nurse. We're also together if you haven't guessed."

She laughed and held her hand out to Shane who kindly shook it.

"Tinasha I'm going to show him to his room, would you check the children's wing for me?"

"Yes, doctor."

She answered and left.

"Here. Keep this."

The doctor handed Shane a small bag.

"What's this?"

"Your weekly allowance. Ten dollars. You could spend it on whatever you like, as long as you continue to help me with my patients and my studies, you'll continue to be paid."

She answered, picking up a large stack of papers.

"Ten dollars? But...that's so much. I don't think I've ever seen that amount of money."

Shane said in amazement.

"Well now you'll get it every week. If you save up you can buy something pretty great."

The doctor smiled, once again with her lips.

"I will. I promise."

Shane answered.

"I'll show you your room. It'll be on the fourth floor, the living quarters for the nurses and for people like us who are not patients."

She said. Shane followed her up the stairs, glad that he didn't have to use the elevator.

"Your room will be number 193. It's the one at the end of the hall. I'll have Tinasha bring you some clothes and blankets. Also some bathing materials. You could use a shower. Do you have any belongings that we need to get from your alleyway?"

"No. This is all I own."

He pulled a small book out of the pocket of his trousers. In black letters across the front it said "Journal". The doctor nodded.

"I respect the fact that you keep notes. I'll have Tinasha bring you some pencils and a few more journals so you don't run out of space. Now go see your room. Tinasha will be up soon."

She ordered. Shane nodded, tightening his grip on the bag of money Doctor English had given him. He ran to his room, throwing open the large wooden door. He stood, staring. The bed was large, big enough for a king. He dove on top of it and began jumping up and down.

"Shane?"

Someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find Tinasha standing there with a large stack of clothing.

"Here's your clothes. I'll be back up with your journals in a moment. Also, family dinner is at six o'clock."

She said handing them to him.

"Family dinner?"

He asked.

"Yes. You're not a patient and you'll be staying with us for quite a while we hope. So that makes you family."

She smiled. Shane hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Tinasha. I think I'm going to love it here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shane! Come down here! We have a patient!"

Tinasha yelled up the spiral staircase. A tall, skinny Shane came running down, his strong legs moving fast.

"Prepare the dining room table she's bleeding out! Quickly!"

Tinasha commanded. Shane did exactly as he was told, and as quick as possible. He learned that being a doctor's assistant meant doing things quickly. Especially if you were an assistant to doctor Porter.

He spread out a large white sheet over the mahogany table and rushed to the doctor's office to grab her tools. He made sure to get the needles and thread to sew up wherever she was bleeding from. Shane rushed back downstairs. The doctor ran in the house, a girl lying limply in her arms. The doctor put her on the table, pulling off the girl's bright red dress that hid the large amount of blood that was pouring from below her stomach.

"Shane! Blood bags! Now!"

Dr. Porter shouted. Shane obeyed and ran to the icebox outback in the shed. He opened the box to see that there weren't as many blood bags as he remembered being there last week when they'd brought in that homeless man who'd been beaten by some gang members. The man had only needed two bags. The box was missing six. Shane ignored it for now and grabbed three bags.

"Here."

He said, setting up the tubes that would transfer the blood into the girl's body. The doctor snatched it out of his hand and had Tinasha hold it up.

"We're losing her!"

The doctor yelled. Shane started to panic; the doctor had never lost a patient with Shane on the job with her.

"Get Shane out of here."

The doctor said, her voice calm. Blood covered her tan hands. A servant grabbed Shane by the hand and led him out of the dining room.

"No, I have to help."

Shane protested.

"She's gone dear. Go up to bed."

The servant, Maria, said.

"O-Okay."

Shane nodded. During his six months at the Porter Manor he'd always listened to the servants. He'd done his part around the manor, always fearing that the doctor may change her mind and kick him out back onto the streets.

He climbed the stairs, which was easier for him to do now because he'd gained his strength from helping the servants with their work. He helped Tinasha too by cooking and recording what state the patients were in. It wasn't all business at the manor for Shane. Sometimes he'd go outside and play with the orphan boys who pretended to be sick to get a free bed. He started to notice how he'd changed over his time there. His face was no longer sunken in and purple bags no longer surrounded his green eyes. He had some meat on his bones now too; Tinasha always made sure he was fed.

Shane was halfway up the spiral staircase when he heard a bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the mansion.

"Doctor?"

Shane yelled running down the stairs. Tinasha ran out of the dining room, holding out blood stained hands to keep Shane back.

"No! Upstairs Shane! Go check on the other patients. Do not go into the dining hall. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Shane nodded. Tinasha looked at him, her blue eyes looking into his.

"Do not go in the dining hall. Now go. Check the others."

He did as he was told and walked up the stairs, but the curiosity of just who it was that screamed still stuck to his mind.


End file.
